1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera.
2. Related Art
JP-06-350883A discloses a camera that can change a photographing condition. Examples of the shooting condition include an aperture value, a shutter speed, a filter characteristic, and a film photosensitive characteristic. This camera allows the user with a viewfinder to confirm an image of which brightness is corrected according to the set shooting condition. Therefore, the user can confirm the brightness of the picture to be taken when the picture is actually taken, before the picture is taken.
Although the camera disclosed in JP-06-350883A allows the user to confirm the brightness of the picture to be obtained when the picture is actually taken, unfortunately the user hardly confirms the other shooting conditions.